Fan-bidextrous/Gallery
Fanboy discovers he has had two arms all along and learns the many things he can do. It's a crazy double-armed adventure of suspence as Fanboy gets everyone laughing with him thanks to his arms' special talents. Fanboy has two arms Ambidexter picture s1e21b.jpg Fanboy reading Ambidexter comic - close up.JPG|"Ooh! Ambidexter, the two-fisted superhero, in..." Fanboy reading Ambidexter comic - close up 2.JPG|"Two-armed and Dangerous." Boys reading Ambidexter comic.JPG|"His left arm can beat up a criminal while his right arm draws him a get-well card!" I wish I has two arms like that guy.JPG|"I wish I had two arms like that guy..." think of all the amazing things I could do.JPG|"Think of all the amazing things I could do." you already have two arms, Fanboy.JPG|"You already have two arms." Tcha, I wish!.JPG|"I wish!" your other arm is right there.JPG|"Right there, buddy." Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg|"AAAHHHH! SNAKE! SNAKE!" it's okay, Fanboy!.JPG|"It's okay. it's okay, Fanboy!" meet your left arm.JPG|"I'd like you to meet your left arm." Fanboy's left hand.JPG Fanboy staring at his left arm.JPG Fanboy recognizes his left arm.JPG|"Oh!" nice to meet you, left arm.JPG|"Nice to meet you, left arm!" i like my left arm.JPG|"Firm handshake. I like this guy." I've been trying to get you two together for a while.JPG|"I've been trying to get you two together for a while." Fanboy-I have two arms!.JPG|"Whoa. I have two arms." Fanboy-I have two arms!!.JPG|"I have two arms!" this is gonna open up a whole new world of....JPG|"Oh, this is gonna open up a whole new world of..." possibility!.JPG|"Possibility!" Training to be ambidextrous I'm gonna pour a beverage with my left hand.JPG|Fanboy is ready to pour a Frosty Freezy Freeze with his left hand. this is big time.JPG|"This is big time." let's see if you can be on Team Fanboy.JPG|"Okay, lefty, let's see if you got what it takes to be a part of Team Fanboy." Okay, focus!.JPG|"Okay, focus!" yeah!.JPG|"Yeah!" You got this one, you got it!.JPG|"You got this one, you got it!" Fanboy makes the freeze with both hands.JPG happy that his arm is doing it.JPG|Good job. Lenny reads a book at the counter.jpg Am I blowing your mind, Lenny.JPG|What do you think, Lenny? Am I blowing your mind? you're blowing my day.JPG|You're blowing my day. Lenny presses the register.JPG Fanboy's arm acts weird.JPG|WOAH! What's going on with Fanboy's arm? Fanboy's arm acts weird - close up.JPG the register spooked it.JPG|The register spooked it! Fanboy's arm throws his freeze away.JPG what's wrong with you.JPG|"What's wrong with you?" Knocking Lenny's hat off his head.JPG it's not me, it's my arm!.JPG|"It's not me, it's my arrrrrrrrm!" Fanboy bashes into the wall off-cam.JPG|CRASH! you bash it, you bought it.JPG|"Hey, you bash it, you bought it." Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco - close up.JPG|Wee! Now that is fun. Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco.JPG Fanboy flies out the door uncontrollably.JPG|Look out, double-handed Fanboy coming through! watching Fanboy fly out the door.JPG|"Chum Chum! Don't forget to pick up toilet paper!" Many things Fanboy can do stopping both alarms.JPG I'm two-handed!.JPG|"I'm two-handed!" eat twice the cereal.JPG|"I can eat twice the cereal..." in half the time.JPG|"In half the time!" double-handed cereal.JPG brushing teeth with both hands.JPG|"Muh muh muh muh!" etc. Shampoo and condition.JPG|"I can shampoo and condition!" number one and number two.JPG|"I can go number one and number two in one convenient visit!" admiring both hands.JPG|With these two hands Right hand on screen.JPG|I Left hand on screen.JPG|am awesome with two hands.JPG|AWEEESOOOME! hand pose 1.JPG hand pose 2.JPG hand pose 3.JPG hand pose 4.JPG|This pose looks sort of familiar. hand pose 5.JPG Pop Quiz hand tricks in school.JPG|In class... Class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG handing out the pop quiz.JPG|"Pop quiz, hot shots! You got ten minutes!" Fanboy-Uh, Mr. Mufflin....JPG|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin..." I have a question, and a follow-up question.JPG|"I have a question. Uh, and a follow-up question." responding to Fanboy's question.JPG|"Yes?" should we put our names on top.JPG|"Yes, should we put our names on top?" do we get points for our name on top.JPG|"And do we get points for putting our name on top?" nine minutes!.JPG|"Nine minutes!" watching Chum Chum work on his test.JPG that'll take forever the way you're doing it.JPG|"Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it." allow me.JPG|"Allow me." Fanboy writes Chum Chum's name.JPG CC's pop quiz after naming.JPG Your left hand is a copy cat.JPG|"Your left hand is a copy cat." I'm just a guy with two arms.JPG|No, no. Chum Chum, I'm just a guy with two arms. and a leg.JPG|And a leg. ready to write the quiz.JPG Fanboy works on his pop quiz.JPG|Cross the "I"...dot the "T"s...and... done with the quiz.JPG|Done! Fanboy finished before everyone else relaxing after the quiz was finished.JPG Fanboy realizes he finished early.JPG|Wait a minute... I finished before everyone else!.JPG|Fanboy finished before anyone else! i never did that before.JPG Chum Chum, I finished before --.JPG|"Chum Chum, I finished before --" CC-shh!.JPG|"Shh!" I'm trying to think!.JPG|"I'm trying to think!" I'm just here with my thoughts.JPG|"Oh, right. sorry. I guess I'm just here with my thoughts." FB trilling lips.JPG performing a weird desk dance.JPG|♪ Bah-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-bah buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh-oh-ah. ♪ Fanboy almost interuppts Chum Chum.JPG|"Hey, Chum--oh, okay." FB sits quietly at desk.JPG FB flapping his lips.JPG CC-shh!!.JPG|"SHHHHH!" Okay, okay!.JPG|"Okay, okay!" one-armers!.JPG|"One-armers." Fanboy has almost nothing to do.JPG|Ugh! Fanboy is silent for a moment.JPG Psst, Chum Chum.JPG|Psst, Chum Chum. Trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Still trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum. Fanboy can't get enough with trying to get Chum Chum to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum! This better be important!.JPG|"This better be important!" Oh, oh, yeah, it is!.JPG|"Oh, oh, yeah, it is!" CC-WHAT.JPG|"What?" pull my finger, Chum Chum.JPG|"Pull my finger." i'm trying to finish my test!.JPG|"Fanboy, I'm trying to finish my test!" mocking CC's pop quiz.JPG|Fanboy mocks Chum Chum in test mode. Fanboy has a hand idea.JPG ready to play with his hands.JPG|Hmm... Fanboy is funny Hey, Righty, wanna play a game.JPG|"Hey, Righty, wanna play a game?" Duh, okay.JPG|"Duh, okay." Righty bumps Lefty.JPG Lefty bonks Fanboy's head.JPG Woah, a wise guy, eh.jpg|"Woah, a wise guy, eh?" Righty approaches Fanboy's face.JPG Lefty stops Righty.JPG Lefty rises up.JPG Righty stops Lefty.JPG Lefty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth.JPG Righty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth with Lefty sneeking.JPG Lefty gives Fanboy a smack.JPG|SMACK! Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG|HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! How funny. the work of three stooges.JPG|"He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." Fanboy "did you see that" s1e21b.jpg|"Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?" Hey, now that I've got two arms....JPG|"Hey, now that I've got two arms..." I'm twice as funny!.JPG|"I'm twice as funny!" Watching FB make class laugh.jpg|Watch your new... FB licks left finger.JPG|Class... FB licks right finger.JPG|Clown. cleaning Fankylechum's ears.JPG The double wet willy.JPG|"The double wet willy. I thought that was purely theoretical." laughing at FKC's ear cleaning joke.JPG Fanboy takes a picture of the kids.JPG|"Say 'Fanboy'!" Then you carry the four and divide by zero.JPG|"...Then you carry the four and divide by zero." Hank constantly gets hit with a frying pan.JPG|Fanboy constantly hits Hanks head with a frying pan. Hank likes the frying pan joke.JPG|A frying pan! I didn't seen that one coming. Principal's office. Detention. Don't--don't come back. slapping the kids' hands.JPG Fanboy's out.JPG Arm fart symphony/Statue announcement Fanboy walks onstage.JPG Fanboy is in the spotlight.JPG|Ready to perform, Fanboy? Fart symphony - 1.JPG|This music is familiar. Fart symphony - 2.JPG Fart symphony - 3.JPG Fart symphony - 4.JPG|It's even funner when farting music! Fart symphony - 5.JPG Fart symphony - 6.JPG Fart symphony - 7.JPG Fart symphony - 8.jpg Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG|"Beethoven's Symphony for an armpit." Kyle with head down s1e21b.jpg|"In F minor." Kyle cries happily.JPG|"My favorite." Kyle is happy s1e21b.jpg Fart symphony - 9.JPG Fart symphony - 10.JPG|Keep it up! Fart symphony - 11.JPG Fart symphony - 12.JPG Fart symphony - 13.JPG Fart symphony - 14.JPG|Almost done... Fart symphony - 15.JPG Fart symphony - final.JPG|That's the end! big finish to fart symphony.JPG applauding Fanboy's fart symphony.JPG|That was great. Hank comes onstage.JPG|Hank interrupts everyone to make an announcement, if it's okay with Fanboy. Hank's awards committee announcement.JPG|"The awards committee has voted to honor me with my handprints in the school sidewalk of fame." good thing you started that committee.JPG|"Wow, it's a good thing you started that committee." i'm its only member.JPG|"And that I'm its only member. The vote was unanimous." leaving for the day.JPG|"Any-hoo, the ceremony's tomorrow. See you there." Fanboy wants to prank Hank's ceremony I'll be there to give you a hand.JPG|"Yes, Mr. Mufflin, I'll be there, to give you a big hand." Or perhaps two.JPG|"Or perhaps two." Fanboy's evil laughter.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHA!" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!.JPG|" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!" What's the sound of one hand clapping.jpg|"Chum Chum. What is the sound of one hand clapping?" CC doesn't know.JPG|"Uh, I don't know." Then I shall tell you.JPG|"Then I shall tell you." IT'S NOTHING!.JPG|NOTHING! COMPLETE SILENCE! biggest noise in the world.JPG joy buzzers.JPG Fanboy tries to think of a prank.JPG|What should Fanboy do? Think, Fanboy, think!.JPG Fanboy got the prank.JPG|Got it! shocked by joy buzzers.JPG|Ack! I smell fried chicken.JPG|"Oh, I smell fried chicken." Working on the prank Fanboy works on the prank.JPG|Fanboy worked on his prank with singular purpose Working and hammering.JPG|And doubular hands devising theories.JPG|Devising theories disproving theories.JPG|And then disproving them. inspiration from nature.JPG|He took inspiration from nature put it into action.JPG|And put it into action. FB sawing.JPG|Working tightening a bolt.JPG|Working lasiring in blueprint.JPG|Never sleeping. Fanboy sleeping at work.JPG| Sleeping, working while sleeping working and sleeping.JPG|Sleeping while working, sleep-working, work-sleeping, slorking. The Ceremony Hank starts the ceremony.JPG|"I would like to thank the awards committee for bestowing on me..." Tremendious honor.JPG|"This tremendous honor." well-earned.JPG|"Secondly, as the awards committee, I'd like to say to me...well-earned!" applauding at the ceremony.JPG steaming bowl of hot ha-ha.JPG|"Where is Fanboy? We are all waiting for him to bring the steaming hot ha-ha." what's he gonna do to the mufflin, man.JPG|"Yeah, what's he gonna do the the Mufflin, man? Do you know?!? The Mufflin, man!" CC 'all I know is' s1e21b.jpg|"All I know is..." CC 'he said it's' s1e21b.jpg|"He said it's the side-splitting-est..." side-splitting-est, knee-slapping-est....JPG|"...knee-slapping-est..." Chum Chum 'butt-gusting-est' s1e21b.jpg|"...butt-gusting-est..." butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever!.JPG|"...two-armed stunt ever!" Kyle 'don't you mean' s1e21b.jpg|"Don't you mean..." Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?.JPG|"...gut-busting-est"?" I'm not taking any chances.JPG|"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances." CC puts on protection helmet.JPG CC hears a strange noise.JPG|"Hey! What's that sound?" It sounds as if the wind is breaking.JPG|"It sounds as if --" Kyle looking at Duke s1e21b.jpg|"The wind is --" Kyle hearing the unusual sound s1e21b.jpg|"Breaking." Hey! Look up in the sky!.JPG|"Hey! Look up in the sky!" Fanboy's prank goes mad Fanboy in a bird plane.JPG|It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Fanboy in some sort of bird plane! Fanboy in a bird plane - close up.JPG|That mad genus, what is he up to? targeteting Hank.JPG|Target acquired! Arming the payload! itching powder, armed.JPG|Itching powder, armed. Fanboy sees some seagulls.JPG|Huh? uncontrollable seagulls.JPG attacked by seagulls.JPG|Whoa! itching powder spilled.JPG itching powder isn't good.JPG|"Oh, boy, not good." dreams really do come true.JPG|"Well, I guess dreams do...come true." Fanboy itchy.JPG|Resist itching, Fanboy! Fanboy still itchy.JPG Fanboy can't resist the itching.JPG Fanboy gets rid of his flying gear.JPG Fanboy can finally itch himself.JPG|That's better. Too bad he couldn't resist. A seagull takes Fanboy's umbrella.JPG Fanboy about to fall.JPG|Uh...oh. Hank about to make handprints.JPG Hank dangerstruck.JPG|This can't be good. Hank and Fanboy fall into the concrete.JPG|Fanboy hits Hank, slamming them both into the concrete... laughing at the best joke yet.JPG|...but the kids liked it. best gag yet.JPG|"Oh, man! Fanboy, that's your best gag yet!" The kids leave happily s1e21b.jpg kids leave Fanboy and Hank.JPG Aftermath I'd do it all for you.JPG|"Yep, yep, thanks, guys. I'd do it all for you." Hank's special day is ruined.JPG|"My special day is ruined!" how many other teachers have a statue.JPG|"Hey, look on the bright side, Mr. Mufflin. How many other teachers have their very own statue?" hardly my own with you attatched.JPG|"Well, it's hardly my own with you attached!" Attract pigeons.JPG|"Hey! You think we'll attract pigeons?" "Yep." To return to the "Fan-bidextrous" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries